


Charley Horse

by sonofnjobu



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Black Panther Smut, Daddy Mentions, F/M, Light daddy kink, Pregnancy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 21:53:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14777924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonofnjobu/pseuds/sonofnjobu
Summary: This was an anonymous request:"I was wondering if you could write a smutty one shot of erik and pregnant black reader or oc having sex. I could see erik being afraid he will hurt the baby lol"A/N: If you don’t sleep naked, what are you even doing? Also, peep the song reference. As stated above, reader is Black. If you enjoy my writing, please comment.CW: Pregnancy, smut, Daddy mentions





	Charley Horse

You hated being pregnant. You really fucking did.

You would never admit it though. Everyone became so doe eyed when they saw your bump and relayed stories about how wonderful their pregnancy was. You’d never heard so many people romanticize morning sickness and back pain.

The only person who gave you a semblance of truth was your mother, who told you that people either loved pregnancy or hated it and there was no in between. You were the latter.

You were uncomfortable. You were tired. You were drained. You didn’t think you were glowing… if anything you were sweating. But you were excited to meet your baby. That was the only thing pushing you through this entire experience.

Well, the only thing other than Erik.

He’d been a knight in shining armor from the moment you had told him he was going to be a father. His eyes shown with pride as he scooped you up in his arms. His laugh rang out in your small apartment, and his gold capped teeth glinted in his mouth as he smiled.

He’d cooked for you, signed the two of you up for Lamaze classes, made you a post-vomit kit that he kept under the bathroom sink. He was even home more often, taking less assignments at work.

And he was there when you woke up in the middle of the night to a vicious Charley Horse in your left leg.

“Ah!” you cried out in to the dark of the bedroom, sucking in air through your teeth. You attempted to recoil your leg, but the movement only deepened the contraction of the muscle. You moaned through gritted teeth once more.

Erik shot up in bed next to you.

“What!? What’s wrong? Is it the baby?” He struggled with the sheets as he turned to you, sleep still heavy in his eyes.

“No! Cramp. In my leg!” you panted, the pain not letting up.

“Which one?” Erik asked, pushing up on to his knees. You tapped quickly on your left thigh and he took your calf in to his broad hands. He firmly pushed down on the muscle and rolled it around against his palm. 

The sound you made was animalistic as the muscle finally began to let up beneath the pressure of his hands.

“For fuck’s sake,” you whimpered. You were seven months in and couldn’t even reach your own leg to do this yourself. You were thankful for the darkness of the early hours. It masked how overwhelmed you felt and the sting of tears welling up in your eyes. Why was this so hard? Were you doing something wrong? Everyone told you that you were supposed to be loving this.

Erik continued to massage your leg, pulling it up to flex the muscle and roll your ankle. But your silence wasn’t lost on him.

“Ya know,” he hummed quietly. “I’m in awe of you.”

You turned to look at him, confused by the statement. He was only slightly visible in the dark, but his gold chain glinted by the light of the street lamps outside. His durag was expertly secured to his head. The smooth skin of your leg stood in stark contrast up against his heavily scarred chest.

“I’m serious, power girl. I really wanna know your ways,” Erik continued. “Not only are you creating an entirely new life by your damn self, you’re keeping it pushing too. I don’t know how you do it.”

You remained silent, surprised by the sudden praise. Erik moved to massage your other leg. He preferred things to be even.

“I’m just…” he paused. “I’m just so honored that a woman as brilliant, determined, and as fine as you is carrying my child.” He pressed a kiss to the sole of your foot while his thumbs rubbed small circles in to it. You relaxed a bit.

“I don’t know what I’m doing,” you admitted. You felt a huge relief just finally saying it.

“Shit, neither do I!” Erik laughed. “I don’t think we’re supposed to.” He lowered your leg and moved to lay behind you, gathering you up in his strong arms. He pressed his full lips against the back of your neck. The heat sent a shiver down your spine.

“But we can not know what we’re doing together, aight? I got you, babe,” he proclaimed, increasing the frequency of his kisses. You extended your neck and arched back in to him, feeling both protected and adored.

His hand traveled slowly over your stomach, tracing the dark line pregnancy gave you. He continued to kiss you, now focusing on your collarbone as he dipped his hands between your legs. He brushed the pads of his fingertips lightly against your slick folds before easing in to you.

You exhaled, welcoming his fingers. He pumped them in and out of you slowly, maintaining his sense of massage. His thumb drew lazy circles around your clit and he rested his head against your shoulder.

The room was quiet apart from the squelching of your pussy and sporadic breathing. You pushed your back against his chest and sighed as he worked you.

Erik dragged his fingers out slowly, earning a groan of protest from you, but he hooked his hand under your thick thigh and lifted your leg up in to the air. He held you there as the tip of his dick pressed against your opening. He slid it along your labia, bumping in to your clit before heading back down. He repeated this motion a few times before gradually pushing in to you.

Your pussy swallow him, hungry for the friction.

“Mmm,” was all Erik said. He rocked his hips, still fully supporting you. With each thrust he pushed deeper in to you, rubbing against your walls. Your muscles clamped down on him rhythmically and he picked up speed. One particularly deep thrust hit your cervix and you recoiled.

Erik immediately stopped, looking up from your shoulder.

“What is it? Are you alright? Did I hurt the baby?” He began to pull out, but you placed your hand over his.

“No, no, it’s fine, Erik. Just keep going,” you moaned, angling your hips to a more comfortable position. Taking your direction, he re-entered you and quickly resumed his pace.

You were in absolute bliss. You’d found the perfect rhythm of friction and pressure, and could feel the pleasure building deep in your core. You closed your eyes and craned your head back as you ascended. Erik’s hot breath washed over your neck as he made love to you. The head of his dick grazed against your spot, extracting a guttural moan from deep within you.

“Yes, daddy. Right there, daddy!”

The pertinent pet name lit a fire in Erik and he double down on his thrusting. He’d begun to sweat as he pumped in and out of you and your cries heightened in pitch with every exit and re-entry.

“Oh fuck! Oh my god!” you cried as you reached the brink. Erik persisted, his expert pipe laying finally pushing you over the edge. Your orgasm ripped through you and you came screaming in to the darkness. Your muscles contracted in waves and you gripped desperately at Erik’s forearm. He continued to fuck you through it, drawing out your orgasm for longer than you thought you could ever handle. As quickly as that orgasm ended, another followed, curling your toes and taking your breath away.

Erik’s face remained buried in your neck as he came, groaning in ecstasy. A surge of cum flooded your pregnant pussy, seeping back out around Erik’s dick. He stroked you a few more times, slowing with each one before pulling out of you.

He carefully lowered your leg, rubbing it idly and kissing your shoulder. You wanted to stay just like this forever.

Erik sat up and pulled on some sweatpants near the side of the bed. You rolled over precariously, mindful of your swollen belly. He threw on a shirt and grabbed his keys from the night stand.

“I’mma head to the corner store. I think you need banana ice cream for the cramps. I can’t remember if it’s from lack of potassium or lack of calcium, so I figured I’d just hit both,” he mused as he slid on some shoes.

“Babe, wait,” you protested. Erik looked over at you, concern on his face once more.

“Can you help me up? I have to pee.”


End file.
